Eternally Yours
by Flameingleo12
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Kazuto and Asuna take a walk out on the town, but little does Asuna know that Kazuto has something special planned for her. Typical oneshot with lots of fluff


**It's been a little while sense I've posted a FanFic on here so I decided to write a couple's FanFic that's a mushy fluff-filled story. Oh by the way, apologizing in advanced if this FanFic doesn't stick with the personalities of Kazuto and Asuna. I tried my best to keep them both as accurate as possible but I could've messed up some on one of them. Well anyways hope you enjoy! Don't forget to R&R please!**

The air was cold and crisp and snow covered the ground. It had snowed the previous night which made for a beautiful white Christmas. Asuna and Kazuto were enjoying the beautiful snow-covered scenery. The two had finally finished high school and were planning on starting their lives together. They had already gotten a small apartment they could afford and live together comfortably. They had decided to go out to the main plaza area in the middle of town to enjoy all of the beautiful lights of the city.

"Ah! It's snowing!" Asuna gasped as the frozen white drops landed atop her strawberry hair. She held her hand out to catch it and watched as it instantly melted in her hands.

Kazuto watched as she stared in awe at the gently falling snow. He smiled admiring her sweet innocence—her gentle smile and enthusiasm for the smallest things.

"Oh that reminds me," Kazuto began, "Tonight is Christmas Eve. Was there anything special that you wanted to do?"

She turned her head to look at him. "Huh? What are you talking about? This is more than enough for me." She went over to him and wrapped an arm around his interlocking it with her own. "You're the best and only present I could ask for." She smiled as she kissed his cheek making him flush slightly.

"Well, there must be something else I can do for you." He insisted and paused to think of something he could surprise her with. "Ah! I know!" He gently pulled her along with him down the street towards the center of the plaza.

"Where are we going?" Asuna asked after they had been walking for quite some time.

"You'll see." He glanced over at her and smiled. Asuna gave him a suspicious look; she knew he was planning something.

The couple continued walking enjoying more of the scenery around them. The stores were fully lit and full of all different types of amenities; everything from candies and cakes, to clothes and jewelry lined the ice-frosted windows. Asuna couldn't help but stop to admire the beautiful treasures around her. She peeked into the windows to see what was in there. Kazuto had to gently pull her away and she awkwardly smiled with embarrassment from getting so engrossed at each window they passed.

They continued to walk passed the shops Asuna lightly sneezed several times. Kazuto stopped and looked at her with concern. "Are you alright?" He asked placing a hand on her shoulder; he glanced over at a coffee shop nearby and took her by the hand. "Common," he pointed at the shop, "let's get you something warm to drink."

"R—really Kazuto, I'm okay." She protested trying to stop him from pulling her towards the shop. But he never let up for an instant; Asuna blushed feeling guilty for slowing them down she frowned slightly adverting her eyes from him.

He glanced back at her to make sure she was alright when he noticed the sad look on her face. "What's wrong Asuna?" he asked.

She shook her head. "It's nothing, I just feel bad for slowing you down is all."

He smiled lightly as he turned his head to look at her more. "Oh common now," he chuckled, "There's no reason to get all depressed over that! And besides I could use something warm to drink anyways."

She nodded feeling a little better than before as they continued walking. They finally reached the shop and Kazuto opened the door ushering her inside. Immediately, a blast of warm air and the aroma of coffee surrounded them. The warm air comforted Asuna and Kazuto as they went to the front counted to order their drinks. They both ordered a hot chocolate and Kazuto quickly whipped out enough money for both drinks. Asuna pouted as he handed the cashier the money; she seemed to noticed and giggled some after seeing the expression on her face.

They sat down at a table and Asuna glared at him. "Wh—what's your problem?" Kazuto stammered as he began to worry about upsetting her.

"I hate it when you do that." She grumbled keeping her hard gaze.

"Do what?" Kazuto asked seeming confused and somewhat annoyed.

"Paying for me! It's so unnecessary! I make my own money too you know? I'm not completely helpless!"

Kazuto sighed somewhat relieved to know she wasn't upset about anything more serious. "It's not that big of a deal you know? And besides, I like paying for things when your with me."

She finished of the last drops of her drink. "Fine." She sighed, "I suppose it can't be helped. So where are we going to anyways?" She asked as she stood up signaling she was ready to leave.

Kazuto finished the last of his drink as well and stood up, "That's for me to know and you to find out here shortly." He said grinning, "Now let's get a move on." He gently took her hand as they walked out of the coffee shop.

"Are we there yet?" Asuna groaned feeling as if they were walking around this whole time for nothing.

"Almost, just be patient." Kazuto replied. They walked around the side of a building and Asuna gasped as they turned the corner. Her eyes lit up as she took in the sights of a giant Christmas tree covered and multiple colored lights. It's lights were glowing with warmth and the gently falling snow added to its beauty. She then noticed the benches in front of the tree and motioned Kazuto towards them. The two sat down as Asuna's smile seemed to grow wider as the tree seemed to double in size.

Kazuto gazed up at the tree for a few moments and then gazed over at Asuna. Although the tree was beautiful, Asuna seemed to radiate with a light that was even greater than the tree itself. Her amber eyes reflected every color from the tree and the snow gently covering her hair added to her astonishing beauty. He smiled seemingly captivated by her.

Asuna's gaze from the tree finally broke as she felt Kazuto staring at her. "Wh—what is it?" She stammered as a streak of red began to cover her cheeks.

He continued to smile at her taking in every ounce of her beauty. "It's nothing. You just look so beautiful under all this light." Her faced began to turn a deeper shade of red and she quickly turned her head towards the ground fidgeting her feet on the snowy ground.

"Oh common, I'm not _that_ distracting." She blushed as her feet continued to nervously fidget in the snow. "and besides that tree is much more captivating than I am."

"I beg to differ." Kazuto whispered as he inched closer to her making her blush more. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders gently pulling her towards him as he placed a kiss onto her forehead. Asuna's heart lept out of her chest. Even though the two had known each other for years now, those little gestures he did always seemed to get her flustered and make her heart race.

"Asuna?" Kazuto began as his gaze seemed more serious than before.

"What is it?" She replied quizzically wondering why he was so serious all of a sudden.

He grabbed her hands holding them tightly within his own as he continued to gaze into her eyes coming closer towards her face. "We've known each other for quite a while now and I know for a fact that I love you with all of my being and I want to make it official—not just virtual like we did in SAO. And so I have one question for you." He began sat up on the bench and knelt down in front of her.

"Asuna," he paused for a moment to pull out a small box from his pocket. Asuna looked around nervously as everyone in the vicinity seemed to be staring at the two. "Will you marry me?"

Tears welled in Asuna's eyes, more than when he first proposed to her. "Yes." She gasped as the tears rolled down her cheeks. Her eyes trembled and Kazuto slipped the ring onto her finger and held her tightly. He lifted her chin up to eye level with his slowly giving her a loving and passionate kiss. Asuna closed her eyes feeling the warmth of his lips against her own as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in closer. He responded by wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her even closer to him.

The two released and their eyes trembled. They smiled at one another as they went in for one more light kiss. Their audience clapped and cheered for the two newly engaged couple as they both looked around at all of the people. Their gaze came together again as they both smiled at one another.

"Merry Christmas Kazuto." Asuna smiled.

"Merry Christmas Mrs. Asuna Kirigaya." Kazuto replied as he kissed her forehead.

**Ahhh…. I love sappy love stories… Hope it wasn't too sickening for all of you!**


End file.
